Vaticanball
Vaticanball |nativename = Status Civitatis Vaticanaepila (Latin)|reality =Vatican City State State of Vatican City |government = Theocracy|language = Latin Italian|capital = Itself|religion = Catholic|friends = Everybody, especially Misguided Brothers Northern Roman Empire Second Vatican Papal State Good People September 2015, Best day of my life ;) Birthplace of Benedict XVI <3 Czechiaball Holy Lands Guards Mary's Land Orthodox Latins Asian Vatican|enemies = Satanball ISISball North Koreaball|founded = 1929|predecessor = Kingdom of Italyball Papal Statesball Franceball Spainball|caption = Fratelli e sorelle... buonasera!|image = Vaticanball.png|gender =Male |likes = Peace, God, Jesus, Christianity, Catholicism etc., Children, John Paul II|hates = War Satanball Atheism Heresy|intospace = No, but can into heaven and Pope.|imagewidth = default|bork = Deus Vult!|military = |personality = Neutral, Very Religious, Peaceful. Mysterious, Suspicion of conspiracy theories, Powerful|status = Pope Francis turned 80, still alive|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball|predicon = Fascist Italy|type = City-state|affiliation = Catholicism|food =Same as Italyball |notes = Is a city-state}} Vaticanball}} Vaticanball 'is a European Countryball and an enclave of Italyball, and furthermore Romeball. He's also too small, and can't fit In big maps. He specifically doesn't make many appearances, as often he is replaced by the Pope, who is seen as his native Countryball equipped with Vaticanball's accessories. Vaticanball leads the Catholic countryballs. He also must always wear a Mitre, the ceremonial hat of the Pope. Despite his recognition, he is not in UNball. However, the Holy Seeball, which is pretty much the same thing (same land and leadership) has permanent observer status. Relationships Friends He is friends with almost every country in the world, but special mention goes to the following countries: * Polandball - He can into Catholic. St. Jan Paweł ❤ * Italyball - He can into Catholic. He completely surrounds me. (We are brothers too, because of Kingdom of Italy) * Germanyball - Most of his population can into Catholic, but he's birthplace of Protestantism. Benedict XVI ❤ * Franceball - She can into Catholic. Holder of Crown of Thorns. * Spainball - She can into Catholic * Portugalball - He can into Catholic. * Irelandball - He can into Catholic. Britain really needs to stop bullying him. * Switzerlandball - He can into Catholic and my guard, also Is very strict sometimes * Sloveniaball - She can into Catholic. * Slovakiaball - He can into Catholic. * Croatiaball - Alter ego. He can into Catholic. Even more than me! * Hungaryball - He can into Catholic. * Philippinesball - One of the only Catholic countries in Asia. China should stop bullying him. He can into next pope! * East Timorball - Other Catholic Asian. Indonesia should stop bullying him. * Brazilball - He can into Catholic. * Bavariaball - He is of German clay but he can into Catholic. * Argentinaball - El Papa Francisco ❤. Our pope! * Ecuadorball - He can into Catholic. * Peruball - He can into Catholic. * Mexicoball - He can into Catholic. * Colombiaball - He can into Catholic. But stop sending other countries drugs. * Cubaball - He can into Catholic. Unfortunately he can also into Communism. (Cubaball's reply: Did you know that Jesus was the very first comunista!!!) * Democratic Republic of the Congoball - African Catholic. He always tell me "Where Is Belgium?" * Iraqball - I sold an Lamborghini to save some Christians kids in his clay. * Indonesiaball - He may be a Kebab Nation, But our Pope is of friend with his leader, And he have some Catholic, Especially in Medan and Manado. * Romaniaball - He cannot into Catholic but is very religious. Convert to true religion * San Marinoball - Antiquores terra inside Italia. Also surrounded by it just like me. Sit scriptor superesse Italia uolantem. Civitas papales iterum! Neutral * Czech Republicball - You losing faith, my child. Leave behind communist past and may God help you. Perhaps if you invite me, I may help... * USAball - He may into Protestant but he has lots of Catholics too, but you make capital of Israelcube as Jerusalem? Is very bad idea to do and ego say you should have leave land as be and no disturb peace. Also, he destroys Palestine. I recognize Jerusalem as part of Palestine now! * Cubaball - Ego STILL has eyes on you Castro! Oh... He died... BUT STILL HE'S COMMUNIST! (But at least he still allow Catholics on his clay and Pope Francis visited him in 2015 during the Cuban Thaw.) Enemies He hates war freaks, commies, and atheists... *Terrorists such as Talibanball, Al-Qaedaball, and ISISball who kill Innocents who won't convert to Radical Islam. North Koreaball - Why do you persecute Christians and sent people to labour camps simply because they have a bible and wanted faith in our lord? Why do you praise and worship false mesiahs who are nothing more than just brutal tyrants who wanted nothing more than to exert absolute power on themselves? And also why are you so obessive with nukes and your military, wars are never the answer to the world's problems, let alone attacking the USA and South Korea! With the exception of holy wars and the crusades because they are always the answer to the world's problems against the evil nonbelievers especially you! Former Enemy/Neutral * Bulgariaball - Was into assassination attempt on ego. * UKball - Protestant and Anglican heretic. Also stop bullying Irelandball. * Germanyball - He created Protestantball (except Bavaria and our former pope Benedikt 16 <3 is German) * Saudi Arabiaball - We maybe have no issue, but ego still keep an eye on you. * Hellenismball - He is a Pagan !!! And he is still sour about not being a majority religion anymore. How to draw # Drawing Vaticanball can be pretty hard: # Draw a '''black '''circle cut it in half vertically with a '''yellow ' line. # Fill the left half with '''yellow. # Draw the coat of arms on the white half. Use Wikipedia to get the correct shape and colours. # Draw the Mitre on top of the circle, or cross, if preferred. # Draw eyes and you're finished. Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Pinocchiatalia.png Sol8sKW.png %27aUKASy4.png Goa0Jhu.png Divine Intervention.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png 1lg9izt.png 65QXvXW-1.png KM7jUxg.png 'i1F8ACS.png PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Rattle Rattle.png PolandballCoscience.png Blood Moons.png ABMf9ns.png SkFYVXe.png 'rcRHrHv.png 5bAEYO4.png Et7VFQE.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png SwizzguardBall.jpg|Swiss Guardball, the Vatican army 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Lithuania Suicide.png Astronomy.png Malta Helping.png The Smallest.png Ww1MIug.png|At odds with Avignonball es:Vaticanoball it:Vaticanoball pl:Vaticanball ru:Ватикан fr:Vaticanballe zh:梵蒂冈球 Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Microstates Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Homosex Removers Category:Independent Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Theocracy Category:Pro Palestine Category:Peace lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Peaceful Category:UN Observer Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Vaticanball Category:Abortion removers